


Reading Together

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Gen, Story within a Story, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Deet wants to learn a new story to tell her little one so Brea shares one of her books.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Reading Together

Brea was sitting in her den, a hollow ledge in the side of the cave wall that she made her own, and daydreaming of the events of the past day. She finally had something to write in her journal, and an unexpected lightness in her heart. 

“Hello!” she heard a voice, it was Deet. “I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books, one with lots pictures.” She asked as she approached. 

“Um yes” said Brea with hesitation, the few books she had were precious. 

“What do you need it for?” Said Brea leaning forward. 

“I want to have more stories to tell my little one so I’m going to teach myself how to read.” She said placing her hand on her bump of a belly.

“That’s wonderful Deet but you know it’s very difficult learning to read.” Brea said picking up a tattered blue book. She wondered if Deet would be careful with it.

“I know but it's worth a try, how long did it take you to learn?”

"Quite a while, what about this I’ll read you some of this book and you can remember the story and tell it to your childling in your own way. And if you still want, I can help you learn to read.” 

She was reluctant to let the book go but happy to share it’s story. Eyes wide, Deet nodded and the two sat side by side tucked in the little space where Brea laid her sleeping mat. Brea held the precious book like a newborn. 

“This was one of my favorites when I was young.”

“I bet your mother read it to you so many times.” Brea smiled, the idea of her mother reading to her was comical. 

“Well I read it mostly.” She opened the book and on the first page was a picture of an elegant Vapran paladin, in silver armor and holding a shining spear. On the paladins shoulder sat a bright red unamoth. 

“That’s Tanjin.” Brea said gently “She’s our hero.” Deet leaned in to get a good look at the page. As Brea prepared to read she saw a shadow pass over page and heard a very familiar voice.

“Brea, are you here? I was thinking .. oh Deet, uh Hi” It was Gurjin expecting Brea to be alone. 

Seeing her there he wanted to kiss her. But he made her a promise to keep what they shared a secret. Private is actually is how Brea said it, at least for a little while as the cave was small and others would have opinions or something like that, he couldn't remember exactly why. 

“Hi Gurjin." Brea gave him a sweet smile. "We are reading right now, let’s meet by the water later.” Deet sensed something between them shifting her ears with curiosity. Then Gurjin looked down at the colorful page.

“What’s that?” 

“It’s Tanjin, this story is Brea’s favorite.” said Deet excitedly. 

“Your favorite? I want to see." Gurjin nestled himself beside Brea taking all the space left on the small bunk. He looked at the page with the handsome Vapran warrior, he was clean and delicate, is this what Brea liked? He looked nothing like this pretty silverling.

"Ha, he doesn’t look so tough.” 

“Well she is.” He looked harder and felt less strongly about the picture. Both Deet and Gurjin leaned in close to look at the page like a pair of childlings. Brea moved the book from two hands to one and beneath the book her hand took his. 

“High in the sky above Har'ar the wind and the snow howled. It had been storming for many seasons leaving the gelfling in famine and despair. It seemed all was lost and they cried out. Hearing the Vapra cry awoke the guardian spirit of the Ha’rar carried to Thra in the body of a unamoth. Beyond the clouds of the sky, the creature flew, up above the storm. There high in the garden of the stars was a wicked comet pushing and pulling at the sky sending nature into disarray.” 

“Oh” Deet interrupted. Gurjin looked up from the picture at Deet. “My little one is moving.” Brea lowered the book. 

“That’s amazing, you can feel that, what’s it like?” Gurjin asked. 

“Here feel” with that Gurjin reached over Brea to Deet to feel the little kicks. 

Hand to her belly his eyes were wide “Hello little one” he said face lit up “won’t be long now.”

“Are you excited?” Brea asked, Gurjins arm still stretched across her.

“I am, I'm a little scared too.” 

“Don’t be scared” said Gurjin “your baby is lucky to have you and Rian for parents.” 

“I think it’s ok to be a little scared.” said Brea 

“I wouldn’t be scared.” He said looking at Brea as he leaned back as far as the little space would allow. 

Brea looked back at him, of course he would be scared she thought. She knew if she were in Deet’s place she would be full of worries and she was already worried for Deet and Rian. 

“What?” He said looking back. She held his hand tight. 

“Ready for me to read again?”

“Yes” said Deet with enthusiasm

Brea raised the book and began reading again. 

“The gelfling of Ha’rar would need a hero the guardian said, and he set off to find a true flyer. She would have to be strong of mind and spirit.”

As Brea read she heard this story with the fresh ears of her friends. It was very Vapran story. Tanjin was so formal and the story was clannish. 

“She would have to be pure in thought and deed. But in these times of trouble such a maid was rare as” … dousan tears or drenchen wit. 

So clanish that Brea had to change some of the words of the as she read them aloud.

“as a fizzgigs smile. This hero had to be strong and clever to be worthy of this task.”

Gurjin watched her read, her voice so calm and eyes moving across the page sometimes looking briefly into his. It was so soothing. He was surprised at how many words would come off each page before she turned it, it really was remarkable. He lost track of the words focusing on her face and thinking of other times they’d spent together. 

Brea turned another page, the story was almost over. On this page was a picture of a group of trees high on a mountaintop.

“She held the spear aloft and loosed it on the foul comet splitting it into hundreds of pieces. In an instant the wind stilled. Where the pieces fell grew the great tall trunks of the Kira Staba, shining white as moonlight. Tanjin landed in the middle of the great circle of trees to get the spear but on its fall it pierced down into the body of Thra. With its job done it had returned to the caves.”

"What’s this?" Deet asked pointing at the book.

"It’s Kira Staba, the waystar grove. It’s a group of trees on the mountains by Ha’rar, when you see them you know you are nearly home." she said longingly. "They shine as white as moonlight just like the story says." 

“So these trees are real?” Gurjin said leaning closer and absentmindedly he moved his hand to rest on Brea’s waist. Deet noticed. 

“It’s a lovely name, Kirastaba” said Deet “I’ve been thinking a lot about names.” 

"I like it better than Tanjin" said Gurjin with some thought “A bit long though.” Brea gave his arm a little shove and he realized where it was and pulled back.

"I think it would be a great name Deet, it’s very beautiful and full of meaning" Brea said.

Deet looked at Brea and then at Gurjin. So her friends were more than friends she thought. Then she remembered her vision from the darkening, of Brea fleeing with a little bundle. 

“I think you should keep the name, for your own.” She said with a certainty that surprised Brea.


End file.
